grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
David Thornton
He is married to Pamela Thornton and is the leader of the Thornton family being father to Jack Thornton, Joe Thornton and Zoe Thornton. Early Life Born in Elysian Fields, he married his high school sweetheart Pamela straight out of high school and they moved to Grasmere Valley to live. While David always worked hard, Pamela was at home. The couple ended up having three children, Jack, Zoe and Joe Thornton. With Pamela being a full time mother she soon however gained a very unhealthy obsession with men. She always liked to run after men and although never commit physically adultery, her running around chasing after men and obsession with them is well known through out the town and causes great embarrassment and humiliation for her husband David. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 The Thornton family are among those listed as citizens of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 3 The town end up spending Christmas at the hotel run by Anthony Hall due to the snow causing for people to trying to escape from the town making that impossible.David ends up getting involved in the Snowball fight as organised by Moss but manages to get out of the game by Moss. Volume 8 Her son Jack died in the Great Fire created by Michael Novak. Volume 15 When Adam Roe is looking for a wife in the reality series, Who Wants to Marry Adam Roe? Pamela Thornton is among the contestants despite the fact she is very much married to David Thornton. Flirting as she is known to do, David seeing the TV show goes ballistic and goes to shooting of it and chases Adam Roe and Pamela Thornton causing for her to be pulled out of the competition. Volume 20 David Thornton and Pamela Thornton during the 1st annual Grasmere Valley award end up winning the award for couple most likely to have a divorce to which David is really horrified by it that he requested for Franny May to get the award burn. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics # 50 50 ISSUES!!!! #50 Tale of 50 David is seen on the 50th issue thanking all the readers for being with him as he has to suffer his wife chasing after every man that moves. However it turns out Pamela is now into Mario Denezi who is in a coma. Poor David!!! #111-115 Who Let the Prisoners out? #112 Tale of Alfredo Richie When the prisoners have been let loose as a result of Andrea Fullow buying their freedom,David along with Pamela among those at Ze Pub when they believe one of the prisoners is in the girl toilets and everyone becomes concerned. Pamela Thornton is seen trying to flirt with Alfredo Richie, something which David frustrated by with her trying to flirt with other men again! David complains why Pamela is flirting with every man in the place to which Bobby Hardcastles replies bluntly that she wasn't flirting with him! The Devon Show Season 2 Episode 8 Film at 11 During Devon filming his music video for ''Devon Turns You On ''is in the music video trying to chase after Cameron who is also there much to her husband David Thornton great annoyance and him having to try and stop her. Season 3 Episode 15 The Wedding Show Nanny Prescot decides to hold a Wedding Show at her house where they go through the videos of their weddings and then pick the winner of whose weddings was the best. Among the couples are Pamela Thornton and David Thornton along with the couples who come are Harvey Robinson and Elle Robinson, Kate Carey and Ryan Carey, James Dontos and Anne Dontos, Eric Gladville and Gladice Gladville, Jay Karl and Mikey Karl and Damian Burchens and Ruth Burchens. Pamela flirted with Son of a Preacher Man and The Preacher Man during the marriage service between her and David which causes everyone while the footage to be rather disturbed by this. In the end the winning couple is Damian Burchens and Ruth Burchens and everyone dances to When Love Takes You In as performed by Steven Curtis Chapman. Season 4 Episode 16 Man Up When Economy Dad becomes fed up with the current men's group at the church led by Kevin Davis, he wants there to be a shake up and have the group instead of focusing on the Bible be more obsessed with being more manly. For this he hires Tim Drixall who had been the pastor of Grasmere Valley for a brief period before being fired and also adding to the group Mr Jupiter, Marx Gabo, David Thornton, Nick Gerrard, Hank McCeer and Assize Tsare who is among them.They manage to make those who were in the men's group like Norm Mann, Finnerly McDowell and Jon Tremble feel insecure as they brag about how manly they were compared to them. The newly constructed men's group is soon destroyed when Norm along with Kevin, Adam Robinson and Nanny Prescot stand up to the new members bullying the other men and Mr Jupiter is disgraced and Tim booted out of town once again. Season 5 Episode 11 Who’s Coming over for Christmas Dinner? Christmas has come around again and the question as to who will be invited for Christmas day. Nanny Prescot wants her family round whereas Economy Dad wants a very quiet Christmas with no one invited at all and soon it is decided by Nanny Prescot that everyone should make a list as to who they want to come over. Pamela Thornton and David Thornton end up turning up as Pamela ends up lusting over Handy Andy who Nanny Prescot has hired to do the decorations. They soon make the list as does Pamela Thornton and they then give the list to David to read out. They soon go through the list with Economy Dad wanting no one, Abdul wanting Jeremy Corbyn, Pamela and Champaine wanting Handy Andy sans clothing, PJ Simmons wanting this year X-Factor winner, Frugal Mum her family the Hewberries, Devon his ‘mentor’ Drake and Nanny Prescot her family and later on when Mrs Ambrose, Kelly Barbour, Janet Herman and Daisy turn up also them. As they agree for certain people to be invited Economy Dad who was determined to have a quiet Christmas gets the hump and walks off. They then take it in turns to try and cheer him up. It’s not until Nanny Prescot does her thing that Economy Dad ends up relenting. They soon have a pre-Christmas dinner at 21st of December and Handy Andy who is there, with his clothes says grace. He reveals however he has a very high voice, shattering the illusion that he is a very manly man causing for Pamela and Champaine go walking.